Harry Potter and How it Should Have Gone
by Dumbledore-still-lives-on
Summary: What happens when Ginny is abducted at the beginning of Harry's fifth year? How will things turn out? First attempt at a fan fiction. Wish me luck! M just in case I'm in a bad mood when I write.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, so this is my first time righting a fan fiction....so this probably isn't going to be very good. Nothing like being optimistic, right? Anyway, this first bit is going to be really short, I just wanted to get something up, see if anyone reviewed. I doubt it. Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: So, I've noticed these at the top of everyone else's, so I would feel excluded if I didn't do one too! I don't own any of the characters, setting, or a lot of the plot in this story. If I did, Ron would have died shortly after the first book, once he'd served his purpose. Annoying, useless, character he is. This has been really long, hasn't it?**_

Harry walked quickly into the great hall, anxious about the first day  
of term. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts. After all that had  
happened the last few years, he was surprised he had made it this far  
at all. Memories of the graveyard were still dredged up to the  
forefront of his mind, at night. This was when he wasn't being  
bothered by memories of a dark room....a room that seemed vagely  
familiar to him, one that he had seen before, but he couldn't quite  
put his finger on it.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, too lost in his own thoughts  
of graveyards, and mysterious rooms to notice much of what his friends  
were saying. This was until Ron spoke.

"Harry! Harry! They've posted the date for the Quidditch tryouts! I  
dunno, mate, you think I should try out?"

"Of course!" Harry replied with false enthusiasm. He had seen Ron  
play before. "I'm sure you will do brilliantly" he said as he returned  
to his breakfast of toast and oatmeal.

After finishing with breakfast, Harry checked the noticeboard outside  
the Great Hall for the tryout date. "Wednesday, November 10th" it  
read. Harry saw several others checking the sign, talking  
excitedly about teams and captains.

Harry rushed off to his first class, History of Magic, after being  
held up for far too long at the noticeboard with people pushing him  
for details about anything from the graveyard to Quidditch. He wasn't  
looking forward to History of Magic first thing in the morning. It was  
like he was waking up only to eat, then go back to sleep.

As Harry reached the door to the classroom, he stopped suddenly. He  
heard a scream. A familiar scream. But it couldn't be......No, it couldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Special thanks to my one reviewer! You rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have not, at any point, nor do I know, nor ever will I**_

_**(I don't care if that's grammatically correct) own any of the characters,**_

_**or settings used in this story. I'm only borrowing them for a while,**_

_**too play with. With every intention of returning them. Maybe.**_

Harry whirled around quickly while automatically reaching in his

pocket for his wand, and thinking quickly through the best defensive

spells he could preform

He had turned just in time to see a Death Eater, garbed in all black

robes, and the traditional mask, holding a struggling figure in his

arms. As the figure squirmed, and writhed, Harry saw a flash of red,

and knew in an instant who was in the Death Eaters grip.

Harry watched, helplessly as the Death Eater turned on the spot and

disappeared into the air, bringing Ginny with him.

***

Harry sat in his favorite armchair, deep in a depression very few

things could bring him out of. He felt terrible about what happened to

Ginny. It was all his fault. If only he had reacted quicker, fired off

a spell before the Death Eater had disappeared with her.

Harry heard footsteps behind him, and wondered who would still be up

at this late hour. Ron had been taken home to be with his family, the

minute he found out about what happened to Ginny. Everyone else was

asleep. Who could blame them? It was 2 in the morning. No sane person

would still be awake.

Harry turned to find Hermione walking slowly across the common room

towards him. He watched as she sat down in the armchair next to him.

"Harry" she said softly "I know how you felt about her. This isn't

your fault, Harry. There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have reacted faster!" he snapped back, his temper getting the

better of him

"And what? Dueled a Death Eater in the middle of the corridor? While

he had a hostage?"

"But it's not fair! Why did it happen to her? If I hadn't been there,

she wouldn't have been taken. They were aiming for me"

"No, Harry, they were aiming for anyone they could use to control you.

It could have been anyone"

"Just leave me alone, Hermione" he snapped back, not in the mood to

discuss Voldemort's motives

"Alright, Harry. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you"

_**A/N: haha! Did it! Typed the whole thing on an iPod touch, with**_

_**minimal spelling and grammar errors! So proud! Anyway, let me know**_

_**what you think! This one is longer, at least. Can anyone guess where**_

_**I'm going with this? Cause it's totally not predictable.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, sorry for the ridiculously short chapters, I just never have time to write! Sorry, I'll work on making them longer! Review!**_

s

Harry grimaced as he stalked up the stairs, out of the dungeons, and away from _snape_......he walked to the common room in a foul mood. "_basilisk" _he said to the Fat Lady, who swung open, wordlessly, obviously grumpy about something.

He walked in to be greeted by the sight of Hermione, sitting in her chair by the fire, doing homework, as usual. He felt his mood pick up noticeably. At least he got to spend the afternoon in the company of someone who was actually _fun _to be around. Ron was worse than useless today, he was such a brainless oaf. Harry couldn't stand to be around him, so he avoided the red head as best he could.

He sat down next to Hermione, happy for the first time since breakfast. He caught a whiff of her scent, a mix between new parchment, and ink. Harry loved it.

"Hey, Hermione. What are you working on?"

"Just a 13 inch essay for ancient runes, nothing much. I'm almost finished, do you think it looks long enough? I decided thirteen wasn't enough, I'm working on my seventeenth inch right now. Do you think the Professor will like it?"

"Of course! How could anyone not like your work?"

"Thanks, Harry. But apparently Professor Binns can. He took a quarter of a point of my essay last time."

"Hermione? A quarter of a point?"

She blushed, realizing how silly she sounded. "I guess I'm going to go to bed, then, Harry."

She said as she stood up, stretched, and started stuffing things in her bag. Then she walked over to Harry, and pulled him into a hug. He was amazed by how good it felt to have her warm body so close to him. He was disappointed when she straightened up, and walked up the stairs, leaving him staring after her, wondering why he was feeling this way about her....2


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow, that last chapter was crazy short! I just went back and read it - no idea what I was thinking! Honestly, I want to go back and delete that chapter, and just start fresh, because that was TERRIBLE! Anyway, I guess I'll just deal with it. I'm going to try and make this chapter both longer, and at least slightly more interesting than the last one.....of course, this is before I write...I'll probably be singing a different tune by the end. PS. It's so hard for an American like me, to use weird british words like "git" "thick" or "corridor"(also, "fancies". I would use a world like "likes" or "has a crush on")....forgive me if I use them incorrectly, or slip up and use something too American!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this. But, damn, I wish I did!**_

Harry woke up after another one of his strange dreams about the graveyard, echos of Cedric's last words still playing through his head.

He dressed quickly in his winter cloak, as it was already starting to feel cold outside, and he had Herbology first today. He wasn't looking forward to that.

We walked wordlessly past Ron, not offering a "Hello" or a "Good Morning". He and Ron hadn't gotten along very well these past few days. Harry saw this as completly Rons' fault. Annoying little git, that boy was. Thick as a troll, too.

Harry stalked down the corridor, in his bad mood that only seemed to lift when Hermione was with him. Harry had been spending all his free time with her all year, with all his problems, Ron, Umbridge, his terrible dreams, she was the only thing to take his mind off things.

Harry puzzled over his feelings about his best friend while he walked down the ground staircase. He couldn't possibly fancy _Hermione_, could he? These days, he couldnt help but notice things about her, the way her hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back, they way her hips curved in just the right way....

Harry snapped out of his reviere as he walked through the archway of the Great Hall, his eyes automatically searching out her beautiful brown hair, and striding over to sit down next to her, feeling his dark mood lighten up, already.

"Hello, Harry!" She exclaimed hapily. "Have a good night?"

"I slept brilliantly, thanks, Hermione" he lied, trying his best not to worry her.

"Would you like some jam?"

Harry watched as her long, beautiful fingers curved over the knife as she cut and spread jam over the toast.

"Harry? Hello? Would you like the jam?" she said, jerking him back to reality

"Oh, yes, thank you" he replied, trying to cover up his shameless staring.

Harry and Hermione spent breakfast talking, and chatting idly, Harry happier than he had been since he had hugged her the previous night. They walked to Herbology together, Harry glad he had put on his heavier cloak, neither realizing the stares they were getting for their flirting.

They weren't doing a practical lesson today, as the green houses had been shut down, since Neville had somehow managed to make Everlasting Snow fall from the ceiling. All they did was listen to Professor Sprout talk about the root of a rare plant, which could cure spattergoit, if taken regularly for three weeks. Harry and Hermione spent the whole class talking, and flirting, still oblivious to the stares they were getting from the others in the class, and the murderous glance Ron was shooting at Harry every few seconds from across the room.

They retired to the common room that night, both in an outstandingly good mood, after spending the whole day together. They hugged goodnight, Harry wishing it wouldnt end, as he had the previous night.

He had one final thought as he drifted into sleep. "Yes" he thought "I _do_ fancy Hermione".

That was the first night he dreamt of the beautiful, brown-haired girl.

_**A/N:**_ _**Incredibly sad, but I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written. Anyway, please review! I've got a basic story idea for the next couple chapters (long chapters, not these lame little short ones), but I would probably put your ideas into the story, at least a bit, if you were to review! Please do! Well, as long as its not anything stupid, like "bring Ron back" or "Hermione should date Draco!". Hate those pairings. Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry its been so long, and sorry about the terrible quality of the last chapter. I hated that. A lot of spelling errors, too…..hopefully this one will be longer!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own any of these characters, or settings.**_

Harry awoke the next morning, with Hermione on his mind. It seemed like he had been doing so a lot lately. He stepped out of the bed, and stretched, glad it was a Saturday. Dressing himself casually, he threw his Invisibility Cloak over his head, hoping to get a day away from the girls following him around, if only for a few hours.

He walked out of the dormitory, hoping to ward off his foul mood for the day, going to meet Hermione in the Great Hall. While dashing down the Grand Staircase, eager to see her, he ran straight into the small form of Padma Patil.

"Oh, sorry, Harry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Padma apologized, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright, Padma, I'm going to meet Hermione. Nothing could ruin my mood, today"

"Oh, that's good, Harry! She fancies you, you know."

"Really? Does she?" Harry said, feigning absentmindedness, trying to cover up his heart soaring at Padma's careless words.

Harry had to fight his instinct to jump for joy, as he was walking into the Great Hall and spotted Hermione, saving a seat for him next to her. He sat down next to her, gazing at her as he began serving himself bacon and pumpkin juice. He was happy.

Harry heard a crash. He looked up from Hermione, to see the ceiling of the Hall come crashing down, the dark shape of a Death Eater appearing in the thick dust. The man descended, so fast the professors couldn't even draw their wands

The shape swooped down, grabbing professors wands on its decent, then rising back up, through the ceiling to disappear. More started pouring in, by the dozen, the castle was under attack.

The room exploded with screams. People were panicking. Harry grabbed Hermione, and ran with her, pulling her by her hand, to the Room of Requirement, using the words "I need a place to keep Hermione safe"

He dragged her into the Room, his only thought to keep her away from the Death Eaters. If she died….he didn't know what he'd do.

_**A/N: Sorry, still really short, right? Oh well. I'll improve tomorrow!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm in a freaking terrible mood, and I have no idea where the hell this story is going, but who cares, right? I feel like writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wouldn't life be so much easier if I did?**_

Harry pulled Hermione through the door, and spun around to lock it. He was mildly surprised to see that the door almost twenty locks on it. The Room understood his need for security, it had outdone itself.

Harry turned to Hermione, the woman he cared so much for, and told her "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just had to make sure you were safe, the castle, who knows if they will take it or not?"

Hermione looked confused. "Harry….why me?"

"Because, you're the only one in the castle I really care for. I'm just now starting to realize how much I fancy you."

"Harry, that's so sweet….the truth is, I've fancied you since the first day on the train. I wanted to meet the kind boy that everyone was talking about."

"I can't believe it took me so long to realize…."

"Harry? We can talk about this later, right now, we should go rescue as many people as we can. Look around you, it's what the Room wants us to do."

Harry looked around the Room of Requirement, seeing it had created nearly forty bunk beds, as well as two bathrooms. The Room wanted them to save as many as they could.

Harry turned to Hermione, and said "Let's go, then! Here, get under the cloak, I'm so glad I brought it today…it will be a little small for two, but I think we should be OK."

Harry threw the Cloak over them as Hermione pulled the door open, after undoing the assortment of locks. They peaked around the corner, looking out for stray Death Eaters. They rushed down the hallway, determined to find people they could guide back to the safety of the Room, but finding no one.

They turned the corner to the 4th floor corridor, and ran into the fleeing forms of Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? You've been gone for months, what happened?"  
"There's no time to explain, I'll tell you later. What's the plan?"

"Get as many people as you can to the Room of Requirement!"

"We're on it, Harry. There are a few people down by the Charms classroom, how about you go get them, while Luna and Icheck the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms?"

"Alright. Keep your wands at the ready, and whatever you do, stick together!"

Harry threw the Cloak over them once more, as they ran off down the grand staircase, trying to be discreet. They were surprised the castle was this quiet, with an invasion going on.

They reached the second floor, and turned down the Charms corridor, and were dismayed at what they saw.

Three Death Eaters had nearly twenty students corralled into a corner, holding them at wandpoint, looking like they were about to fire.

_**A/N: See, look how 503 words can magically make me feel better! Anyway, I apologize yet again for the ridiculously short chapters, I was planning on writing more, but my laptop has…7% battery left, and I want to get this up.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I honestly forgot what this story was even about….ah well. Ending it soon. Don't really like it anymore. Perhaps I'll pick it up again later. Any ideas on how to end it?**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Sucks for me.**_

***

Harry watched as the Death Eaters picked one student out of the group. He looked to be about second or third year, and obviously scared to death.

"_Crucio!" _ The Death Eater yelled. "You like that, Mudblood? That's what you deserve!"

"_Levicorpus!"_ Harry thought at the Death Eater, and while the other two looked around in confusion, Harry and Hermione stunned the other two, and then the third one, letting him down from the ceiling.

"Run!" Harry told the group of students. He noticed that Neville was among them. "Neville, take them to the Room of Requirement, now! Then go find some others"

Harry and Hermione ran up a flight of stairs and ran right into Fred and George.

"Guys! Grab as many people as you can, get them up to the Room of Requirement"

Fred and George nodded their understanding and took off down the stairs.

"Let's go make sure there isn't anyone down by the dungeons, Harry." Hermione told him.

They ran down the stairs, panting by the time they reached the bottom. They spotted a few Slytherins wandering around, but apart from that, there was no one. "We should get back to the Room, Harry. There's no one here. We're just going to get ourselves hurt or captured."

They sprinted back to the Room, hearing the explosions dying down, but feeling sure that it wasn't their side that was winning.

They burst through the door to find the Room of Requirement packed with people. There must have been a good 120 students in here, the room had expanded itself to accommodate the extra people. Everyone seemed to be there – Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Colin, Cho. Most of the DA. The only one they still couldn't find was Ron, hopefully they hadn't killed him.

"It's OK. You're safe. For now." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

_**A/N: Too short, crapily written. Whatever. I hate this story, it's terrible, torture to write. I like my other one more. You should read that, it's so much better. I think Voldemort is about to discover the secret of nuclear warfare, or something, because I am so done with this story.**_


	8. The End

**Hey guys...I'm sorry to say that this story is officially canceled. Its not very good, and I really can't stand the story. If you're looking for a better story, read my other one - Harry Potter and the Disappearance of Ron. I promise you, its 120% better.**


End file.
